Nevermind
by Elenthya
Summary: C'était si doux, si... troublant. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela? L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que... Mais non, c'est surement sans importance. "Nevermind".


Intro : je dédie ce one-shot à celles qui veulent vivre la fin du tome 5… Bref, aux fans du couple Yûki/Zero!

Style : one-shot, introspection de Yûki

Note 1, à propos du titre : il peut sembler étrange. Il vient en réalité d'une version scan-tradée anglaise, qui a traduit la dernière réplique du chapitre 24 par « Nevermind », approximativement « ça ne fait rien ». Dernière phrase dite par Yûki, après que Zero ait… Chut, je n'en dis pas plus, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore lu.

Note 2 : ce one-shot est plus un _challenge _que je me suis lancée qu'une véritable fic digne de ce nom. En effet, il reprend la scène du chapitre 24, qui clôture le tome 5. Je me suis efforcée cependant de la rendre plus riche, en décrivant ce que pouvait ressentir Yûki à cet instant face à Zero. L'écriture a été très rapide mais intense ; je tiens beaucoup à ce one-shot, qui mêle la scène originale à une foultitude de souvenirs et sentiments…

Avertissement spoiler : je répète, ce one-shot est une reprise du dernier chapitre (24) du tome 5. J'ai fait en sorte de le rendre attirant et quelque peu surprenant, pour ceux qui connaissaient ce chapitre, comme pour les autres qui malgré cela sont tentés par mon écrit.

Bonne lecture !

**Vampire Knight**

_**Nevermind**_

- Zero ?

Je m'avance de quelques pas, mais la pièce est vide. Les lits sont faits, rien ne bouge. Un silence feutré règne dans l'infirmerie, alors que le soleil de fin d'après-midi éclaire doucement la salle.

Je soupire, me détourne.

- L'infirmière a dû se tromper…

Je m'apprête à sortir, quand un souffle me parvient. Je m'immobilise, l'oreille tendue, et comme alerté par mes pas stoppés, le souffle tente de se faire plus discret. Mais pas assez, maintenant que je l'ai repéré.

Je refais face à la salle de repos, puis parcourt l'allée, les yeux posés sur un rideau tiré. Le souffle vient de là.

- Zero… ?

J'écarte le rideau blanc, me penche, intriguée. Il est là, assis sur un lit, la tête dans les mains, haletant. Je fronce les sourcils, et bien que son état m'inquiète, je fais celle qui ne voit rien. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas montrer de faiblesse.

- Si j'avais su que tu étais là, je n'aurais…

Mais c'est alors qu'il lève la tête, que ses mains crispées sur son visage glissent. Entre ses mèches de cheveux anthracite, je distingue enfin son regard, et me tait aussitôt.

Ce n'est pas le regard d'améthyste habituel, froid, posé, impénétrable. Ce n'est pas non plus le regard rouge rubis, ourlé de sang, brillant d'envie et d'une folie douce, ce regard de vampire aux abois, qui n'apparaît d'ordinaire que dans ses pires moments de manque.

Non, c'est un regard très, peut-être trop différent des autres. Un regard qui en même temps m'appelle et me murmure de baisser les yeux, un regard qui à la fois me fascine et m'effraie. Malgré tout, par cette sensation qui mêle en moi intense terreur et puissante attirance, ce regard ressemble aux précédents.

Mais dans ces yeux qui me fixent, alors qu'une perle de sueur coule sur sa tempe, que ses mains tremblent, que ses lèvres halètent… Dans ces yeux, je distingue l'incrédulité. Le désespoir. La crainte. L'angoisse, la terreur pure. Presque de l'affolement. Tant de choses qui l'espace d'un instant, me font douter quant au fait que c'est bien Zero, l'indifférent et insensible Gardien, qui se tient devant moi.

Après ma surprise, survient l'inquiétude.

- Qu'y-a-t-il… ?

Ces mots ont à peine franchi mes lèvres qu'il s'élance. L'espace d'une demi-seconde, je crois qu'il veut s'en aller. Qu'il va partir en me repoussant brusquement, peut-être me marmonner un « ça va » qui crie tout le contraire, ou plutôt un « Laisse-moi seul » tellement plus habituel… Une fois de plus, il va me fuir, au moment où je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de voir le véritable « Lui ». Il doit trouver honteux de se révéler ainsi.

Instinctivement, je m'écarte, encore trop prise de court pour songer à reformuler ma question…

…Quand sa main vole vers mon bras, agrippe mon poignet que dans un élan d'inquiétude, j'avais tendu. J'émets un petit cri de stupeur quand il me tire vers lui sans ménagement. Déséquilibrée, je tombe sur le matelas, droit dans ses bras. Sous l'impulsion, ma tête se cogne contre son épaule, il n'y prête aucune attention. Et à vrai dire, moi non plus, effarée que je suis.

- Ze… Zero ?

Tel un cercle d'acier, ses bras se referment sur moi, m'étreignent avec force. L'espace d'un instant, l'impression qu'il n'est pas Zero m'effleure encore. Mais l'once de doute disparaît bien vite de mon esprit, quand mon corps vérifie ce que mes yeux refusaient de croire. Je reconnais sa chaleur, son odeur qui malgré moi, se sont ancrées dans ma mémoire lors de nos contacts « sanglants ». A mon oreille, ce souffle bien connu murmure d'une voix à peine perceptible, mais que je discernerais entre mille.

Zero. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu…

Inconscient du tourbillon de pensées qui m'envahit, il resserre son étreinte. D'instinct, je me crispe, soudain persuadée que s'il perd ainsi tout contrôle, c'est parce qu'il a soif. Parce que le vampire en lui ne peut plus se refuser à étancher cette faim. Ce sentiment de manque, cette obsession, cette folie qu'il a l'habitude d'assouvir à mon cou. Je baisse aussitôt les paupières, tremblante, attendant sans bouger que la douleur vienne.

Mais contre moi, contre ma nuque, ne persiste que son souffle saccadé. Sa voix faible et inexplicablement rauque s'élève.

- Yûki… Tu… Tu es vivante…

J'écarquille les yeux. Je sens contre moi son corps qui frémit, son cœur qui bat plus vite et plus puissamment encore que le mien. Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec sa soif ordinaire.

- Je… craignais de t'avoir tuée…

Le visage à demi enfoui contre son épaule, je reste muette de stupeur. Un étrange soupir passe ses lèvres, effleure mon oreille. Est-ce une marque de soulagement… ou un sanglot étouffé ?

Sa main contre ma nuque se perd dans mes cheveux. Son étreinte se resserre encore tandis qu'il se tait définitivement. J'ai le souffle coupé depuis déjà de longues secondes, et je m'en rends seulement compte. Faiblement, j'essaie de remuer, mais le cercle possessif de ses bras m'empêche de bouger. Lentement, j'étouffe… Cette réalité me ramène subitement et complètement à moi.

- Zero… Tu… me sers trop fort…

Il est tellement ailleurs qu'il ne m'entend pas. De force, je me défais de cette étreinte, cherche son regard. Écarquillés, ses yeux améthyste paraissent fixer un autre monde, loin par-dessus mon épaule. Une vive inquiétude me noue la gorge.

- Zero !

Pas de réaction. Aussitôt je me place devant lui, plonge mon regard dans le sien vide et comme sans vie. Mes mains viennent naturellement se poser sur ses tempes, effleurent ses cheveux avant de se plaquer fermement sur ses joues. Je crie presque sans m'en rendre compte, alarmée.

**- Est-ce que ça va ?**

Enfin, quelque chose paraît se ranimer dans ses pupilles immobiles. Sa respiration haletante se suspend d'un coup, puis revient, plus calme, presque détendue. Il cligne faiblement des paupières, sans me quitter du regard. J'ai la subite impression qu'il me reconnaît enfin, qu'il prend pour la première fois conscience de ma présence. Pourtant, il avait déjà murmuré mon nom…

- Oui… répond-il enfin, d'une voix lointaine.

Cela ne me rassure qu'à moitié. Mais dans ce regard rivé au mien, je distingue finalement la peur s'évanouir, le désespoir s'estomper. Alors que trop souvent au quotidien, je vois ses yeux et ses expressions s'assombrir, ses iris semblent au contraire s'éclairer cette fois-ci. Cela me rappelle les quelques rares occasions, depuis que nous nous connaissons, où j'ai eu l'impression que ma présence le rassurait.

La fois où enfin remise d'une forte fièvre, je suis sortie de ma chambre, pour le trouver immobile devant ma porte. Comme montant la garde.

La fois où je l'ai empêché de se déchirer le cou, le suppliant d'arrêter, lui promettant que désormais, je serai là pour lui.

La fois où apprenant ma disparition en pleine nuit, il était venu me chercher jusqu'à la demeure de la Night Class, du temps où cette section venait à peine d'être créée.

Dans ces quelques rares moments-là, pendant un infime instant, son regard s'était éclairé à ma vue. De la même façon qu'il s'illumine maintenant.

Cela me réconforte à mon tour. Après une brève hésitation, je souris, infiniment soulagée. Zero va bien… Pendant un temps, j'ai cru qu'il ne redeviendrait jamais normal, peut-être même qu'il allait passer au Level E. Mais il va bien !

- Tant mieux… murmuré-je, d'une petite voix serrée par l'émotion.

Quelque chose frôle le dos de ma main. Je réalise soudain que mes paumes sont toujours plaquées sur son visage. Gênée par cette proximité qui ne m'embarrassait aucunement quelques secondes auparavant, je cherche à m'écarter, préparant une excuse…

Quand sa main se pose sur la mienne, et avec douceur, la ramène contre sa joue. Je cligne des yeux, étonnée, sentant subrepticement sa peau douce sous mes doigts, ses cheveux fins qui me chatouillent…

Et mon souffle se bloque de lui-même lorsque je vois son expression. Il a fermé les yeux. Ses traits d'albâtre se crispent à peine, ses sourcils s'abaissent d'un soupçon. Je lis en lui une souffrance muette, un désespoir de nouveau présent, sourd et silencieux. Une tristesse qui semble pourtant se rétracter, s'apaiser alors qu'il tient ma main contre sa joue comme si elle lui était quelque chose d'infiniment précieux.

Que se passe-t-il ? Mon cœur fait un bond. Je sais, je sens que Zero n'est pas comme d'habitude. Il semble résigné à ma présence, comme s'il m'avait… accepté ?

Zero, que t'arrive-t-il… ?

Figée, je frémis quand son autre main glisse sur ma joue. Je détourne les yeux vers elle, qui écarte quelques mèches rebelles de mon visage, avant de se perdre dans mes cheveux. J'essaie de dire quelque chose, pas le moindre son ne passe mes lèvres.

Sa respiration se fait plus proche, je m'aperçois qu'il s'est avancé… tant que nos souffles peuvent se mêler. Sa main contre ma nuque me retient ardemment, alors que l'autre me supplie tacitement de rester. Mais l'idée de reculer ne me vient même pas… Troublée, je ne pense plus. Zero… Que fais-tu ?

Son souffle tiède sur mes lèvres offertes, qui semblent attendre quelque chose que mon esprit peine à réaliser. L'espace d'une éternité ouatée, nous restons ainsi, à la fois inaccessibles et plus proches que jamais. Je ferme à demi les yeux. La volonté de m'avancer m'effleure, infime lueur dans mon esprit embrumé… Cela semble si simple… ce serait si beau, si doux…

Mais son souffle tendre se fait hésitant, puis disparaît. La main qui me retenait contre sa joue se serre, puis me lâche lentement. Les doigts caressant ma nuque s'écartent doucement de mes cheveux, avant de s'agripper à mon épaule. Il laisse échapper un bref soupir, à peine audible, tandis qu'il baisse la tête.

- Pardon…

Sa voix est si faible… Zero… pourquoi ?

- …Ce n'est rien.

J'ai répondu sans comprendre, sans trop savoir pourquoi il s'excusait, ni de quoi je devais le pardonner. Son front trouve refuge à l'ombre de mon cou, tandis que ses mains se crispent doucement sur ma veste.

Qu'allais-tu faire… Qu'allions-nous faire ?

Enfin, je réalise ce à quoi nous avons dérogé. Alors que mon esprit s'extirpe de la tendre ouate qui le troublait, mes joues rougissent, et mon corps est déjà pris d'une douce effervescence, vite interrompue. J'approuve son départ… tout comme je regrette cette étrange chaleur.

Oui… Qu'allions-nous faire, Zero ? Encore une fois, je réalise trop tard que…

…que je tiens à toi plus que je ne le croyais…

...

xxxxxxx

Voilà, le résultat d'un défi... Je me sentais toute chose en tapant cet écrit...

Remarque sans aucun intéret: ceux qui ne lisent que les scans, saviez-vous que Matsuri Hino aime retravailler ses planches entre la parution du magazine Lala (donc, les scans) et la version album ? Ceux qui s'en tiennent aux scans loupent parfois quelque chose, et c'était le cas de cette scène. Une image de Zero, la main de Yûki sur sa joue, est tout simplement magnifique...

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que ça vous a plu!

A bientôt!... dans les reviews?

_Elenthya_


End file.
